The field of the present invention is rear suspension architecture for motorcycles.
Motorcycles have been developed, and particularly high performance motorcycles, which employ a cantilever rear swing arm. Such a swing arm is pivotally supported to the frame at a first end and extends along only one side of the wheel to a rear wheel hub. To gain increased longitudinal dimension for a cushion unit associated with such a rear suspension, mechanisms have been developed whereby the cushion member extends loosely through a bore in the rear swing arm and is coupled to linkage below the swing arm. The linkage is in turn coupled to the swing arm and to the frame. Such cushion members are placed along the centerline of the vehicle. In motorcycles with V-type engines having exhaust pipes extending rearwardly therefrom, the exhaust pipes are often directed down and under the rear suspension system. The exhaust arrangement, the cushion position and the rear fork pivot mechanism frequently interfere with one another in the design of compact motorcycle equipment such that compromises are often necessary. With such arrangements, it is often necessary to employ bulkier or heavier elements which can adversely affect the size, weight and operation of the vehicle. With a cantilever rear suspension system, added weight is typically required to accommodate the torque loadings resulting from the nonsymmetrical structure.